Fifthteenth Birthday
by filmgurl2008
Summary: “Get your d**k out of my brother before I tear it off!” Rated M for Lemon and language.


Dean was sitting on the back seat of the Impala with Sam's legs laid across his own as the younger of the brothers laid across the rest of the back seat. He looked over Sam's sleeping body, starting at his naked feet laid in his lap, up his long legs covered by old light blue jeans –he notice they were getting a little tight and short for him...he couldn't help but notice how tight they were around his crotch, he could practically see his fourteen year old brother's privates with how he was laid-, he moved his gaze up from Sam's crotch to his stomach, his t-shirt had ridden up so it was revealing his tanned lower stomach, over his small chest, up his neck and landed on his face. He loved his little brother's face...he loved the way his lips showed his teeth when he smiled, he loved the way his face always showed his emotions even when he was sleeping, he loved the way-...

"Dean."

Dean tore his gaze away from Sam's beautiful sleeping face and towards the front of the car, where his father was sat driving and looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"We'll be in town soon, you should wake Sam."

"Yes Sir." It took Dean a short moment to nod and turn back to look at Sam; he knew by the tone of his father's voice and the look in his eyes that his Dad had seen him looking at Sam. He wrapped his hand around Sam's right shoulder and nudged him gently. "Sammy...Sammy, time to get up." When Sam didn't wake up, he placed his fingers under Sam arms and tickled the younger boy.

Sam started laughing before he even opened his eyes. He wriggled on the back seat as he tried to get Dean to stop. "Dean!" He half scolded and half laughed. He stopped laughing when he felt the ball of his foot slid in between Dean's legs.

"Whoa, Sammy watch what ya' doing, I ain't gonna have any fun in this town if you kick me there!" Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned back at Dean. "Like any one is going to wanna do _that_ with _you._"

"Hey!" Dean said, with fake anger. He ruffled Sam's hair, slightly rougher than usual, but he smiled as he watched Sam smile widely up at him.

******

"I should be back by the day after tomorrow."

Dean frowned at his Dad as he realised what day it was tomorrow. "But...it's Sam's birthday tomorrow."

"I know. Tell him I'm sorry."

"But Dad, it's-!"

"Dean I know it's Sam's birthday, but this is important...if I let this spirit get away, more people are going to die."

"But its Sammy's 15th, you can't miss it! It's not fair on him!" Dean said, his voice was low but edging on anger. He never raised his voice at his Dad or even back-chatted, but his Dad had missed most of his birthday's from the age of twelve and he didn't want the same thing to happen to Sammy.

Dean watched his Dad as he just stood there, looking at him...until he moved to the door and walked out. "Tell Sam I'm sorry." He said as he shut the door behind him.

Dean sighed angrily and made his way over to the bedroom of the motel room. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to Sam.

"Dad's gone out hunting, hasn't he?" Sam asked as he moved closer to Dean.

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and stared at the ceiling as Sam snuggled into his side. "Yeah, Sammy, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you go? You are nineteen now..."

Dean looked down at Sam, using his free arm to prop his head up. "I could have gone, I 'spose...but there's no way I was gonna leave you behind...and anyway, it is your birthday tomorrow. I can't miss that, now can I?"

Sam smiled happily and laid his arm over Dean's chest. "I'm glad you didn't go. I don't like it when _you_ go."

"You...you don't?"

Sam shook his head against Dean's side. "I like it when you stay with me."

******

"Yo, Sammy, get your lazy ass outta bed!" Dean yelled as he slammed the motel room door shut with his foot. He put the white box on the table and moved towards the bedroom door. He pushed it open and was about to shout for Sam again...but he froze and just watched Sam. Sam was standing close to the bed, his head down and nothing on but his boxer shorts that he was still pulling up, they were just under his bum. Dean's eyes locked on his younger brother's bum, it was a few shades lighter than the rest of him. He blinked a few times before quickly taking a step backwards away from the door.

Sam opened the bedroom door and stopped just in time, he was about to bump into Dean. "Hey, wha-what're you doing?" He asked looking up at his brother's face.

"I was coming to get you up! Come here..." Dean said and walked towards the table with the box. "Now, I know it ain't a proper cake...but it's all they had at the store." He said and opened the box.

Sam looked away from Dean's face for the first time and into the box. His mouth turned up into a huge smile as he saw two big chocolate buns in the box, one of them had a candle sticking out of the top. "Aw, wow! Dean this is awesome. Thanks!" He moved around the table and threw his arms around Dean.

Dean smiled and quickly hugged Sam back, before pushing his younger brother away. "C'mon now, make a wish and eat." He said as he lit the candle.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do I get the smaller one?" Sam asked, smiling at his brother.

"You, err, you noticed that huh?"

"Yep."

Dean smirked and then pulled the candle out of the bun and pushed into the other one. "Here." He placed the bun on the table in front of Sam. He watched Sam close his eyes for a moment and then blow the candle out. He smiled up at Dean. "Well, what'd you wish for?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." Sam grinned and walked towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna get ready."

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Dean yelled towards the bedroom.

Sam walked out of the bedroom and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. What do you want to do?"

Dean smiled. "It's your birthday Sammy, you decide. Whatever you wanna do, we'll do."

"Whatever I wanna do..." Sam mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and rushed over to Dean, who was sitting at the table reading today's news paper. He stood in front of his older brother, waiting for him to look up...when Dean did look up Sam bent forward and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean stared wide-eyed at his little brother's tightly shut ones. He couldn't believe it...Sam was kissing him, his Sammy was kissing him...but why? All he wanted to do was kiss back, but he couldn't...not until he knew why Sam was doing this. He pulled away from Sam and just watched him, watched as his cheeks flared red and his eyes opened slowly, hesitantly. "Wha-what the hell Sammy!? What was that?"

Sam looked down to the floor as he mumbled, "It's called a kiss, Dean."

"I know that!" Dean snapped. "But why'd you do it? What the hell was it for?"

"I-...because I love you." Sam whispered.

Dean's eyes widened. This wasn't right...he loved Sam, more than he knew he should, it was wrong how he felt about his brother...but Sam was different, he was good, he wasn't supposed to feel that way about Dean. It was supposed to be a one way kind of love, an unrequited love. He stared at Sam.

Sam looked up through his fringe at Dean. "I'm not going to say sorry..."

Dean blinked and looked at Sam. "What?"

"I won't apologise for kissing you. It's what I wanted to do and you said I could do whatever I wanted today because it's my birthday, and that was what I wanted so..." Sam told him, his voice was low with worry but had a hint of determination in it. "...I won't say sorry." He swallowed hard, waiting for Dean to yell at him, hit him or do anything more than just stare at him.

Dean stood up from his chair abruptly. "I, err, I gotta go out..." He said and made his way for the door.

"What!?" Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and wrapped his arms around the older boy's arm. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back later."

"No! Don't go...I'll say I'm sorry, I will! Just don't leave me on my own! Please, Dean, I'll say sorry, I promise!" Sam yelled and looked up at Dean, tears brimming in his eyes.

Dean looked down at Sam's face for a while before roughly yanking his arm out of Sam's grip. He left the motel room; slamming the door behind him and hearing Sam shout his name through a sob. He walked towards the car thinking, _'I don't want you to be sorry, Sammy...'_

******

Dean was walking towards his and Sam's motel room. He had been out all day thinking about what Sam had done and how much he had wanted it...how much he had wanted to take his brother right then and there...and how wrong it was...but he realised it didn't matter if it was wrong, if he and Sam both wanted it...why couldn't they have it?

He walked into the room and froze instantly. The bedroom door was partly open, making the voices coming from inside the room easier to hear.

"Ah! Harder, ah, keep-ah!"

That was Sam's voice. Dean moved slowly towards the bedroom door and looked through the gap. His eyes widened. He could see everything...Sam was laid with his back flat against the mattress, his legs wrapped around someone else's waist –a brown haired boy Dean didn't know and looked at least two years older than Sam- , his arms were around the boys neck, his eyes were shut tight, his mouth was open wide as he moaned. They were both completely naked and covered in sweat, Sam had some white liquid at the bottom of his stomach and the tip of his cock –which was rubbing against the other boy's stomach- which Dean knew was Sam's sperm. He looked back to Sam's face, the way it was twisted with pleasure and pain...Dean was sure this was his brother's first time, and it pissed him off so much that it was some other guy that was pounding into him and not him.

He watched as Sam's back arched off the bed...and he somehow knew his brother was close to finishing. He lost it. He kicked the door so hard the top hinge fell off as it slammed against the wall. "Get your dick out of my brother before I tear it off!" He watched the unknown boy's head turn to face him and then Sam move his head to peek over the boy's shoulder...his eyes widened in shock and something's that resembled fear and smugness, Dean didn't understand that but he ignored it anyway and stormed over to the boy who had obviously froze in fear. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him backwards, pulling him off and _out_ of Sam. He heard Sam gasp –almost shout- in pain as the boy was ripped out of his opening.

Dean let go of the boy and grabbed the pile of cloths from in front of the bed and threw them at the boy. He glared a deathly glare as the boy seemed to un-freeze and start backing off away from Dean. "You ever come near _my_ brother again and I swear to god I will cut it off! Now get the fuck out!" He followed as the boy rushed to the door and he slammed it behind him...not caring if anyone saw a naked teenage boy leave his motel room.

He turned back to look towards the bedroom...Sam was still laid on his back with his legs spread wide apart. Dean swallowed; seeing Sam like that was going to make it hard to shout at him. He grabbed a towel off the back of a table chair as he made his way back to the bedroom. He threw it at Sam as he got close enough to the bed. "Cover up, you look like a fucking slut!" He said angrily, but didn't shout. He saw in the mirror on the dresser that Sam flinched at Dean's words.

"I-I'm not a _slut_..." Sam mumbled quietly as he sat up and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"You had a complete fucking stranger in-between your legs! That's slutty, Sam." Dean said keeping his angry tone in place, only this time it was a little more vicious. He gripped tightly at the top of the dresser desk and tightened his grip...he had come back to tell Sam how he felt and what he wanted he could have but seeing someone else on top of Sam...he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"He's not a stranger..." Sam mumbled as he climbed off the bed and stood facing Dean's back.

"I've only been out for five hours. Knowing someone for only that long...they're still strangers, Sam!" Dean said, glaring over his shoulder at his younger brother, he looked back at the mirror a moment later.

"We've been in this town before. Last time we were here for two weeks, I met him then. He's a friend, not a stranger." Sam said, his voice was quiet but not a mumble anymore.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean snapped and gripped tighter at the desk. He didn't look as he heard Sam's feet shuffling across the floor and stop close to him.

"Why're you so pissed? Oh, I get it, you're mad we were doing it on the bed, right?...but you didn't have to kick him out and you don't have to be mad at me for it." Sam told his brother, looking at him in the mirror.

"I don't give a shit where you were gonna fuck that guy! The fact is you were _going _to fuck him, you're only fifthteen...you're not even legal!" Dean said, his anger rising. He didn't care about the bed, he didn't care that Sam was under age, he cared because it was someone else.

"Oh, please Dean, you told me your first time was when you were thirteen! That's not why you're pissed at me!"

Dean sighed angrily and turned to look at Sam; his eyes trailed down Sam's naked chest to the towel and then quickly moved back up to his face. "Only hours ago you were telling me you loved me! And then I come back and you're on your back with someone slamming into you!"

Sam frowned deeply and angrily up at Dean. "You were the one who ran away! I told you I loved you and you totally fucking freaked Dean! You ran out on me...even after I said I'd apologise and asked you to stay. You ran away from me." He said as tears filled his eyes, he looked down to floor, not been able to stare at Dean any longer if he didn't want to cry.

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Sammy I..." He realised what Sam had said: _loved_ not _love_. Sam couldn't have fallen out of love with him after only a few hours, could he? But Dean didn't know how long Sam had felt like that about him...or if he had just _thought_ he felt like that. "You mean you don't...y'know feel like that about me anymore?"

"What?" Sam asked keeping his head down.

"You said _loved_ not _love_, does that mean you don't feel that way anymore?" Dean could feel his cheeks heating up slightly...he didn't mind talking about his feelings with Sam, with anyone else he hated it, but it was okay to tell Sam, usually.

"That's not what I meant...w-wait, why would you ask that?" Sam asked confused. He looked at Dean and then quickly moved closer to him, he fisted his hands in his older brother's t-shirt. Dean stared down at Sam wondering why his little brother had decided to move so close. "You...you love me too, don't you Dean? That's why you ran away, that's why you were asking, isn't it?"

It took Dean a moment to shake his head and try to pull away from Sam. "O-of course I love you Sammy, you're my little brother."

"You know that's not what I mean, Dean! Tell me, is that why, because you love me?" Sam asked desperately, his grip tightening on Dean's shirt as he pushed himself up, moving his face closer to Dean's.

"S-Sammy I don't..." Dean started but stopped himself; this is what he was going to do, he wanted to tell Sam how he felt...now he had the chance to do so, so why was he going to lie? He swallowed hard, hoping Sam wasn't just fooling around. "Sammy, I do okay, I love you."

"You do? Really?"

"Yes. Now let go." Dean said and started to pull away from his little brother.

"No chance." Sam said and moved his face closer to Dean's, trying to press their lips together...but he couldn't quite reach.

Dean stared down at Sam and he couldn't help himself, he bent forward and crashed his lips to his brothers. He placed his hand at the small of Sam's back and pushed him closer as he pulled his mouth away from Sam's. He placed his hands under his brother's bum and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as he lifted his younger brother up. He started towards the bed when Sam started to kiss at his neck.

"I'm sorry...I was doing what...I was...when you got in..." Sam said in-between kisses.

"We'll talk later, Sammy." Dean said as he dropped Sam onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked down at his brother's naked body, he wasn't sure when Sam had lost the towel...and he didn't care either. He crashed his lips down onto Sam's and started to rub his body against his brother's. He lifted his face away from Sam's as he felt his brother's hands pushing at his shoulders.

"Your jeans are hurting me...take 'em off." Sam said tugging at the top of Dean's jeans.

Dean smirked at Sam and slid off of him. He pulled his top off and then tugged his jeans and boxers down in one, he stepped out of them and smirked wider as he realised Sam's eyes were glued to his body. He climbed back onto Sam, rubbing his body against his younger brother's. "Like what you see, huh, Sammy?" He grinned down at Sam.

Sam's face was red. "Maybe..." He said quietly and leaned up to kiss his brother's neck.

"Maybe, huh?" Dean asked as he pushed Sam's chest, making him fall onto his back. "What do you mean, maybe?" He smiled and he pressed his lips to Sam's neck.

Sam's back arched up off the bed, pressing his chest and cock against his brother. "Dean, I was just kidding."

"Yeah, I know Sammy." Dean said and bit down on Sam's neck lightly before trailing kisses up to his jaw and then across to his mouth. He quickly slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth. He grabbed Sam's legs and spread them -while the younger boy was distracted by their kissing- and pressed the tip of his cock to Sam's entrance. He watched Sam as he deepened their kiss, his brother's eyes opened and he could see that Sam wanted what was about to happen as much as he did. He slowly pushed his cock further into Sam.

Sam's back arched off the bed and he stopped kissing Dean as his mouth opened widely for him to gasp. He knew it hurt, it had hurt a while ago when his friend had entered him...but he didn't care. This was Dean. He didn't care how much it was going to hurt, how much he would ache after because it was Dean that was doing it to him not someone else. He pushed himself further onto Dean, letting his brother know he was okay.

Dean pushed all the way in and then pulled almost completely out. He bent closer to Sam, his mouth against his ear. "If you want...me to stop...tell me." He said and then pushed all the way back inside of Sam.

"Ahh!" Sam moaned. He draped his arms over Dean's shoulders and clung to his back. He shook his head. "N-no...keep-ah-going! Ah!"

Dean smirked and kissed Sam's neck quickly before picking up his speed and pushing in harder and faster. He moved so he was leaning over Sam, looking down at and watching his younger brother; Sam's neck was arched as well as his back and his eyes were shut tight as his mouth hung open and he moaned and gasped deeply. He slammed into Sam harder and harder with every thrust. "You...you alright Sammy?" He asked watching every expression his brother made.

Sam wrapped his long thin legs around Dean's strong waist, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes and instantly they locked with Dean's. He nodded. "H-harder."

Dean was shocked...but then he grinned and slammed into Sam harder, still holding back a little; he didn't want to hurt Sam, even if he was asking for him to go harder. He crashed his lips to Sam's and wrapped his hand around his cock, long hard strokes. He moved his mouth to Sam's neck, deciding by him kissing his brother was only muffling the sounds he was making...and he liked the sounds Sam was making.

"Ah, Dean...a-ah!" Sam moaned as he moved in time with Dean's hard thrusts and hand jerks. "Ah, D-Dean...I-I'm gonna...ah..._Dean_!" Sam moaned loudly as he came all over Dean's hand and their stomachs.

Dean grinned and kept slamming into Sam until he came in his brother a few thrusts later. He kept moving in and out of Sam slowly as his breathing and his body calmed down. He rolled over onto his back, pulling Sam on top of him; he would have liked to just lay on Sam, but he didn't want to squash his brother. After a couple of minutes of silence, Dean spoke. "Sammy...you okay?"

Sam nodded against Dean's chest. "Y-yeah...I'm great..." He said breathlessly.

Dean grinned and rubbed at Sam's back. "That was amazing Sammy." He wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tight to his body. "I'd never have guessed _you'd_ like it hard, Sammy." Sam looked up at Dean and grinned...but it quickly faded and he looked away from Dean. "What's wrong?"

Sam started to make circles on Dean's chest with his fingers. "I...I'm sorry, you know about earlier..."

Dean's arms tightened around Sam. "I know Sam, its okay." He said stiffly.

Sam looked up at Dean, resting his chin on his older brother's chest. "I am, Dean. I'm really, really sorry!"

"Sammy, I said its okay." Dean said and ruffled Sam's hair.

"I thought you were going to hate me..." Sam said quietly, still looking at Dean. His eyes flashed away and then back to Dean as he saw the confused look on his brother's face. "After I kissed you and you ran awa-...then you left, I thought you were going to hate me for it. I felt really upset and bad...and then I remembered hearing you say sex made you feel better when you were down and my friend had texted me yesterday asking if we could meet up...so, I thought why not do it with him, if Dean's mad, it doesn't matter what I do because he's not gonna want to do it with m-!"

"Sammy, calm down. I said it's okay, I'm not mad and I defiantly don't hate you." Dean said caressing Sam's face.

"Y-you really don't hate me?" Sam asked, tears starting to fill his eyes.

Dean grabbed his upper arms and pulled Sam further up him, their eyes level. "Sammy, don't you get it, I could never hate you...I, y'know, love you." He pulled a shocked Sam down to him and kissed him passionately.

Sam pulled away and tried to even his breathing. "I love you, too." He smiled and kissed Dean again.

"C'mon, it's getting late." Dean said and rolled Sam off of him. He climbed into the bed and looked at Sam who was standing next to the bed. "What's up?"

"Shouldn't we, erm, y'know, get cleaned up?" Sam asked crawling onto the bed.

"Later, I'm tired."

"Well, I can go get cleaned up..." Sam said and started to climb back over Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam's hips and pulled him down next to him, throwing the cover over them both. "We'll clean in a bit, just lay down with me." He said and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

Sam smiled and snuggled up to Dean as close as he could get. "Okay, for a little while." He said and kissed Dean –who was already on his way to sleep- gently on the lips before pulling away and closing his eyes.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
